


Kintsugi

by Sachianna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emperor Lotor, F/M, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Secret Santa 2018, Princess Allura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachianna/pseuds/Sachianna
Summary: "By repairing broken, disjointed things with an infusion of gold, the once shattered becomes stunning. Reforged in Glory."Two broken souls come together and are made stronger by joining forces.Two rulers align and plan greatness for a new dynasty.Two lovers join in union and become whole.





	1. Prologue: Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaySkittles33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaySkittles33/gifts).



> Hello! I'm back again with yet ANOTHER IDEA. ( I have so many) 
> 
> Honestly, I started this lovely little drabble for rayskittles33 <3, BUT AFTER THE FINALE I wrote and wrote out of pure SPITE and MALICE. Needless to say, this drabble is now going to be part of a 2-3 chapter fic. 
> 
> Written for our lovely Lotura Cosmic Royals Discord Secret Santa <3 <3
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this humble offering. I hope you like it ray! <3 <3

“Nothing is ever Truly Broken.” 

 

***************************************************

 

Pain doesn't register during a life threatening experience. When you survive the call of death, euphoria is the only sensation that courses through your veins. Senses heighten, Alertness peaks. It is only after the thrill is gone and the danger passed, that pain begins to creep in. It’s insidious. Then, crushing, all-consuming. Agonizing.

 

Emperor Lotor of the Galra Empire found himself in this exact state as he ascended the stairs at the _Kral Zera_. He was euphoric, but numb.  The prodigal prince had his eternal flame, to burn for millennia.

 

No one mentions the burn of anguish that courses through the body.

 

He sat there, in the darkness, suffering. To be truthful he anticipated it, welcomed it. For pain was the only constant in his life. He knew it in all forms, physical, emotional, psychological. What is achieving a grandiose dream really worth when you know nothing of how to process it.

 

The emperor reflected. And resented.

 

‘ _Why did it have to be like this?_ ’

 

_‘All this suffering, this emptiness.’_

 

For millennia, he spent his life running, evading, ducking, hiding and outsmarting. For what? An empire that barely acknowledges him?

 

So there he sat, brooding over his hollow prize. He sat on Altean sheets stiff from misuse, in a room not exactly fit for a King. It was spacious, acceptable for a diplomat or Ambassador. Of course there would be nothing befitting a prince. ‘Emperor now,’ he corrected himself.

He could hardly complain. _Ancients knew_ , he’s dwelled in environments far less amiable than these quarters. He lightly grabbed at the once, plush bedding. His hands traced the intricate, barely-there embroidery in the pattern of juniberries. He recognized the leaves from a picture he found once during his studies. ‘Such a frivolous, decadent expenditure of talent.’ that only Alteans could create. The corner of his mouth curled upwards.

 

He had always been enthralled by the idea of Altea. Her vibrant brights, and pastels, her ever-changing flora and fauna. The elegant buildings created for beauty as well as function. A world that would have accepted him with open arms. A dream he swore to make come true during his boyhood. Now all that was left of it was this ship, these embroidered sheets,

 

_‘And Her.’_


	2. Chapter 1: Brush of Gold

A pleasant chirping sound alerted him to the presence of someone at the door. He stiffened out of habit. The view screen illuminated to show the lithe figure of the Altean Princess. Lotor’s eyes widened on her.

‘Good evening.’ Her bell-like voice rang over the intercom. ‘I’d like to speak with you, if it’s not too much trouble.’ Her tone was soft, and non-threatening. A wide departure from her usual manner of dealing with him. He raised an eyebrow and cautiously replied. ‘You may enter, Princess.” 

The door elegantly slid aside. She glided over the threshold, and for a moment, he forgot his troubles. 

He was sure that he embarrassed himself with his direct unchallenged gaze at her body, her face. Her hair. It was let loose, cascading over shoulders in alabaster waves ending at the tip of her hips. Ripe curves were shrouded in an elegant, sheer sleeping shift. The princess strided into the middle of the room and folded her hands demurely at her front. Aquamarine eyes found his, and gazed at him with a non-threatening but unreadable gaze. His own eyes were drawn to the way her lips parted as if she was about to speak. 

She did. “ I….I wanted….” She trailed off, looking at his polished armor, displayed in an open wardrobe. 

He leaned forward on his mattress at the far corner of the room. The room was dark, but the silhouette of the princess was backlit by the lights of the outer hallway before shutting behind her. Galra had excellent eyesight, and he could see her in perfect clarity. “Yes, princess?” He answered cooly, interest piqued. 

She looked to either side of the room, stuttering on words, until he saw something shift, and her countenance calm. 

“I suppose I should just show you first.” 

Lotor had no time to reply. The princess gracefully lowered herself to the ground, elegant night gown billowing, rippling across the illuminated floor. With her back straight as a rod, she rose like a swan, her arm reached out, and palm facing out towards him. As she rose she made a hypnotizing gesture with both hands, which ended over her heart. 

He was mystified. And Intrigued. 

She rose to her full height and returned her hands to their former position. 

“I, Allura, Princess of Altea, and leader of the Coalition do hereby acknowledge Lotor, Emperor of the Galra as sovereign over the lands, skies and space pertaining to his empire. May your flame burn eternal.” 

Her sweet words echoed in the chamber, rich like honey. He let out a breath he never knew he was holding. Acceptance was not something he used to receiving, and it’s sound was unfamiliar to his ears. His eyes, however drank in the sight of the slightest smile that crept up around the princess's lips. 

He gathered his racing thoughts. “I...I am gratified for your support.” He groaned as he tried to stand...Realizing he was severely underdressed, in nothing but his sleeveless under-shell and matching bottoms, he awkwardly frose mid-attempt. This action made the princess giggle. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand to hide. But her eyes found his, brimming with mirth. 

“Please, you’ve only just dismantled the entire Galra command. You’re entitled to your rest. Relax.” She commanded. His body moved to settle on the bed automatically, muscles rejoicing at the feel of soft support. 

“You know, You could use a good swim.” She offered playfully. 

He let forth a chuckle of his own, although it pained his chest. “ I hardly think the sonic en-suite can turn into a private pool at will.” 

“That certainly is true, so you will just have to make do with the one on the lower decks.” She offered playfully. 

“You...you have a pool here, on the ship?” He asked, interest piqued about the other offerings aboard. 

“Of course! Along with an artificial hot spring and steam chamber, which could do wonders for your muscles.” She added thoughtfully. 

“Well princess.” He began, his tone failing to hide how pleased he was with her show of kindness. “I will be sure to take you up on your offer.” 

“Yes, well...It’s my pleasure to satisfy the needs of my guests.” 

Her words pulled at invisible strings in his lower belly. 

“I appreciate it.”

“Of course.” 

She backed away as if she meant to leave him, but she slowly rotated back on her heel to face him. Her odd movements perplexed him. 

“Actually, there is one other matter I wanted to settle tonight.” Her beautiful face fell into a wistful, forlorn expression. The former prince found that he rather liked the movements of her fluctuating expressions. 

“Princess, I’m sure I don’t understand.” 

“It concerns your previous...treatment at the castle.” She inched closer, hovering at the foot of his bed. 

“Ah, yes.” He searched for her eyes. “Princess, I…” She interrupted him with tearful eyes. 

“I apologize for how you were treated, I...you were right. I did judge you unfairly, and…” Her shining eyes locked with his. “I wasn’t ready to end the war, then. I didn’t want the fight to be over without….vengeance. And when I saw you…” She paused, bit her lip….

“You saw the enemy.” He finished for her. 

“Yes,” Her voice dropped to a whisper. She dropped her eyes to the embroidered sheets, tracing the patterns absentmindedly with her manicured nail. 

Lotor felt laughter rise in his throat, along with pain. She snapped her eyes back to him, her brows furrowed. 

“Did, did I miss something?” 

“Princess, you should not hold any remorse towards your actions. For all intents and purposes, I was your enemy. I admit, my tactics were more for self-preservation than malice. And….” He paused formulating an apology of his own. He made the decision to stand and move before her. With a confidence rarely genuine, he reached for her soft so soft hand, and held it to his chest. Allura gasped at the action.

‘An Altean heartswear. But how would he…’

“Princess Allura, I apologize for putting you in harm’s way. As we are allies, know that I give you my word in saying that I will not engage in any hostile endeavors against you or yours.” 

The Altean heartswear was a binding oath by law. The penalty for breaking it was severe, so it was rarely used, or used for important promises that were almost guaranteed to succeed. It was a popular addition to wedding ceremonies, and Allura too, dreamed of the day she would swear on her lover’s heart. Needless to say, this is not how she imagined it to happen. It made her flush scarlet all the same. She wondered if Lotor knew of the connotation. How did he know of it at all?

“Lotor, this...this is a…”

“This expression is meaningful to Alteans correct? I chose this to convey my absolute seriousness. I do not wish to cause you pain again.” His voice was steady and sincere. Allura felt that his words rang true. 

“I…” The acceptance of a heartswear was just as binding as the promise. She lifted his hand ‘so large’ over her own heart. 

“I Accept you, Lotor. We are sworn.” 

They released each other. 

He felt himself tingle with an unfamiliar feeling.

“So, does, this make us...friends?” Allura hazarded. She twiddled her fingers, feeling slightly awkward.

“Princess, I would like nothing more than to be your friend.” The Emperor answered sincerely. “But surely you must tire from standing.” He gestured to the small sitting area before the bed. “Shall we converse about our newfound alliance?” 

Allura did something that startled him. Walking right past him in the opposite direction, she gracefully rose over the mattress and folded both legs atop it. Her sheer robe and nightgown folded decadently around her ankles. She inclined her head upwards with a tilt and motioned for him to join her. 

Lotor was at a loss. Ears twitching, he slowly shifted his eyes back and forth, unsure what was appropriate. 

“Well, since we’re friends now,” The princess began, “We can hold off on stiff formalities. Besides, you are still recovering. A hard chair isn’t best for your muscles at the moment. His eyes followed the sweeping motion of her arm on the mattress. Sweeping where he sat momentarily.

“Come back and relax.” She ordered placidly. 

He wordlessly obeyed. Until he got to the edge of the bed. 

“Princess, are you sure…” 

“Of course!” She chirped brightly. “Unless...you think me untoward…” She finished hastily. 

“No! No, not at all. I...am simply, unaccustomed to such, proximity with anyone, even the few I may call friends.” He finished awkwardly. 

“If it’s too much,” He felt the bed shift.

He couldn’t allow that. 

“Not at all.” He gently eased back into his comfortable position on the mattress. He couldn’t help but gaze upon her, sitting demure in front of him. The princess was one of the most elegant women he had ever seen. Most Galra females preferred to wear armor. Dresses and more embellished clothing had no place on a battlefield. Of course he had seen women throughout his explorations, but none with the princess’s grace and carriage. There was something about her poise that struck chords with the Altean fantasies he had inhaled as a young explorer. Some of his favorite Altean epics had illustrations of the custom and attire of the day. She was art come to life. That’s not to say she wasn’t beautiful in her flight suit, but watching her glide towards him with flowing hair and skirts held his attention in a way he’s never experienced. 

The princess must have noticed that he was staring because she cleared her throat and fidgeted under his gaze. 

“ Yes, well. I am glad we were able set aside our differences.” He began. She distracted him momentarily by picking up a lock of her hair and twirling it around her finger absentmindedly. 

“A..and I am eager to see where our new alliance will bring us.” He couldn’t help his breath from catching.

She smiled shyly and averted her eyes. He felt his fingers curl up into a fist. Trying to contain some growing urge inside of him. 

“Yes. It will. I think our fathers would be proud.” She added thoughtfully, cutting her eyes back to meet his own. 

“Indeed.” His heart began to beat faster. 

“Princess, I must ask. Why did you have the sudden change of heart? I understand that you believed that my victory at the Kral Zera was proof of my dedication to bringing the Galra peace, but that alone can’t explain our newfound...camaraderie.” 

“I’d like to know what happened for me to be worthy of your time.” Lotor finished truthfully. The princess seemed taken aback by such a request. She is pleased however that he sensed that there was something more to his acceptance. 

“Well,” She releases the tendril and elegantly pushes her hair behind her “When I had first heard that Zarkon had a son, I assumed the worst. I expected a Brutish, war-mongering monster, obsessed with blood and death.” 

“That sounds like the grand majority of the Galra so I can see why your thoughts were led there.” The two let out a shared chuckle. Her teeth gleamed in the low light of the quarters. 

“Yes, well. You are so different to any other Galra I’ve had the displeasure of meeting. I’m glad.” 

“Ah, that may be princess…” He began to blush. “But I am proud to boast that you are everything I expected.” 

“Wha...what? What do you mean?” Allura was quite confused. You mean, you knew of me prior to this? 

“Only what I read in my extensive research. You see, I am intrigued with the previous alliance between our fathers, in the time before the dual destruction of our home planets. I always said that when I take control, I would model my governance systems this way. The system worked, until it ended abruptly...but I am off topic. No. I had always read that the daughter of Alfor was intelligent, and accomplished in every Altean art. Not to mention, a talented fighter.” Automatically, he moved closer to her. Leaning his torso forward.

“When you captured me and I first laid eyes on you, I knew everything written was true. Brave, formidable,” He reached out toward her, his impossibly long arm reached her shoulder and selected the same long tendril of hair that was neatly tucked behind her shoulder. He pulled it forward and twirled around his clawed finger. “ ‘Beautiful’ “ 

“I thank the ancients that no harm came to you during my regrettable actions. Lest, where would i be?” In a gentle, unexpected move that made the princess draw breath, he lifted his fingers, still curled in her hair up to his lips. Gently he pressed his mouth on her silken locks. ‘An Altean courting gesture of the first movement’. She blushed again at his involuntary gesture. He lowered his hand, but refused to let go of her hair. 

“I think,” her voice was soft, light. “We should put the past behind us,” She found his hand, busy twirling her hair, reveling in the feel. She intertwined her fingers in the webs of his hand, feeling the texture of his palm. Imagining what it would feel like if he cupped her face. 

Lotor turned his gaze down to their joined hands and shifted. His fingertips curled, hooking onto her own, pulling them toward himself. The princess’s pretty eyes snapped up. She gasped sweetly, her mouth forming a perfect “o”. There was something hungry in the prince’s gaze. Something needy. She couldn’t look away from him, not now that he was so close. She waited with bated breath as he brought his lips to the tops of her knuckles, and pressed. 

How long had it been since she’d felt the warm tenderness of a man? Had she ever? Allura was exactly as Lotor described; beautiful, loved and cherished by all. Yet, never pursued by any suitors. Of course, she’d flirted and had been escorted by fine gentleman, none chose to explore anything further, not that she’d minded. She was young, she had the rest of her life to pursue romance. But now, as the Emperor of the known universe caressed her hand with such reverence, She felt her lack of experience tenfold. She gasped, surprised, enthralled.  
“L...L..Lotor, I…” She struggled for words. His lips released her hand and he moved it further still to cup his cheek. So enamored was he, he pressed his face into the warmth of her hand, seemingly not hearing her soft cries, attempting to get his attention. 

His eyes remained closed, and while he felt bliss travel through his body, his brows were furrowed as if this tender touch brought him pain. Pain that stemmed from being denied this all his life. 

He jumped at the feeling of another hand on his cheek, and opened his eyes to reveal the princess, closer than she’d ever been. Closer than anyone had been to him in millenia. 

“Princess, ‘Princess’” He pleaded, “Forgive me. Please, forgive me.” 

All Allura could register was the shift of the bed as his torso came closer to her, until his arms encircled her, drawing the princess into him. The pain threatened to interrupt his dream like trance, but nothing could stop his automatic movements. His head was light, an unfamiliar, sweet aroma flooded his nostrils, causing them to flare. Had he ever felt something, someone so soft?

 

She had to bend her back now to keep him in her view. Allura felt herself lose balance, and she shot her arms up around his neck to steady herself. The situation was wild, not a fortnight ago, Allura wanted him and all of his kind to be obliterated from the universe if it would have meant peace, now, there was nowhere else in the universe she wanted to be. Enraptured in the arms of the Emperor. His whispered promises of peace making her heart flutter. 

She had blushed when Lotor called her beautiful, but as she looked into cobalt irises, she knew she was not the only one. Since her first glance at him, he infuriated her because he was evil wrapped in an irresistible male package. One that seemed perfectly designed for her. It delighted her to look up into his handsome face, chiseled by whatever Galra deities existed. White hair, similar to hers unruly from lack of brushing tickled the sides of her face. Strong hands held the small of her back and her knees brushed up against powerful thighs. To think that the monster was nothing but a figment, a disguise for this thoughtful, pensive scholar who wanted to better the universe. 

Closing her eyes and parting her lips, she made the decision to trust him fully. Completely. 

“Princess,” He whispered. 

She opened her eyes. He was so clear in her vision. 

“Yes?” She whispered back. 

“I am compelled….I wish to...I would be honored if you…” He uncharacteristically stumbled on his words. 

She slid her hand across to his lips, pressing her index finger against them. They were softer than expected. 

“The Emperor may have anything his heart desires.” 

He desired the universe, he desired the return of the golden ages founded by the Galactic Alliance. He desired peace of mind. But now, in the low light of the castle, here in a chamber filled with the scent of juniberries, the thing he desired most was the adoration of one Princess. 

Lotor took an enormous inhale, restraining the urge to touch his lips with hers. He yearned to.  
‘Why did she have to say those enticing words? Why did she have to stir his dormant passion?

No. 

The noble prince couldn’t take such liberties with Allura. Internally swearing to himself, he vowed never to overstep his boundaries with her. The princess set his body alight, to be sure, but he could not afford to risk anything ruining the alliance newly forged. 

Hungrily, he looked down upon her face. Long, white lashes hid aquamarine eyes, and perfect pink lips parted slightly, ready to be sucked. He dug his incisors into his own trembling lip as his only method of restraint. Kissing, while blissful, was not something he took lightly. 

‘While Galra were known to be virile lovers, seeking to spread their seed across the galaxy uncontrolled, they were not known for their intimate affection. Intercourse was brash and showy, devoid of tenderness and softness, except for those known as life partners. Displays of affection were seen to be exclusively private affairs. None but a mate may know the tenderness one is able to show. If he kissed the princess here, friendship would be inadequate. If he captured her lips the way he ‘truly’ wanted to, he would not stop until he had all of her. 

But oh was he tempted.

How glorious would it be to ascent his throne, with her by his side as Empress? The union that was always meant to be. A young boy’s fantasy rarely included marriage, but now that he has achieved his goal, She is the only desire left for him to attain. The universe that tortured him for 10,000 years now decided to show mercy to the royal half-breed. It gave him his empire, and brought him to the perfect partner. 

He felt his fangs and claws protrude. His pupils sharpened from their expansion. Miniscule external changes, but internally a tempestuous rage brewed within his veins. Ah, the blood rush. Centuries since he’d last felt it pound to his extremities. Blood surged to his sheath, and he felt himself begin to self lubricate. 

‘Fascinating’ he mused to himself. ‘I have never responded with such...virility to a partner.’ 

“Lotor,” a soft feminine voice called to him “Are, are you quite all right?” She whispered. 

“No.” the answer was automatic. Strained. 

“Whatever is…” she gulps, taking in his lengthened incisors. Her heart skips a beat. “The matter? Breathless, she focuses on his lips, his eyes. 

“Princess,” His voice grows raspy. Rough. 

“Yes,” She whispers. 

“I fear,” He sucks in a breath, trying to compose himself. “I fear the desires of my heart may be unattainable.” 

They are millimeters away. “And why would the Emperor think such a thing? He should simply speak his wishes” She asks, trembling.

The air shifts, the energy of the room intensifies. Temperature rises, the normally frigid ship becomes a humid escape. The lights dim further, automatic as the days transition to night. Lotor’s nostrils flare as they pick up the princess’s floral, but spicy scent. The collective effect is more than he take. 

“Princess..”

A pleasant chirping sound cuts through the air like a knife. The princess jumps from the sound, and Lotor, all instinct, curls her up into his heaving chest, snarling in warning to an invisible threat. Their keen ears pick up the sound of the door sealing shut. 

An automated male Altean voice announces the emergency lock testing drill, and that it will be lifted in 2 vargas. Allura sighed, going lax in his arms. She bursts into a fit of giggles. 

“Oh, how could I have forgotten? The tri-phoeb security checks are happening at the moment.” She explains to Lotor who is visibly shook by the immediate noise. “It’s all right Lotor, nothing to worry about.” She feels him loosen her grip, allowing her to draw back. 

“But,” She begins, and feels his grip tighten around her. “I’m afraid it will mean that I will have to impose on your privacy a bit longer.” 

“Princess, that is not an issue that concerns me. I regret that you are the one who is displaced.” He offered, oddly giddy. 

“Now, I have time to figure out what troubles you so,” She raised back, and he found himself missing the closeness. 

“Won’t you tell me?” She coaxed. Voice lowering down to a whisper. 

“Even an Emperor may desire too much.” He relented, cryptically. Allura delighted in his enigmatic patterns of speech. Every word she shared with him was a delight to the intellect and the ear. She had to meet him. 

“Even when the galaxies bow to him?” she replied. How easy was it for her to fall under his spell. 

He let out a small chuckle. “I cannot rule that which I desire. Everything in the universe belongs to me save for this, for I discovered my need once the task was completed. Ten thousand years and I have never experienced such a need.” 

“Well, my Emperor, How am I going to fulfill such a need? Especially now, when I am sealed in this room with you?” Allura was electrified. Emperor’s request be damned. She knew what she wanted. 

Lotor felt his heart swell. What had he done to be granted the presence of such a woman? She, who did not flinch or squirm when his Galra features became more prominent. Who sat with him, in his quarters, on his bed. How he burned for her nearness, for her softness. 

“Draw your lips to mine pretty princess.” He pulled her closer again. “For what I desire is a kiss.” 

Allura’s eyes widened. Once again she gazed upwards, looking into his glimmering eyes that ensnared. He valued her kiss as something that he could not take. What a man. Her gaze turned half lidded, a swell of lust pooling somewhere low. 

“Oh, my dear Emperor,” Her voice light like air but rich like velvet. “ I told you the truth.” Her tone was lilting, teasing. 

“You may have…” Boldly, she pressed her lips to the hollow of his left cheek. 

“Anything,” a word whispered softly into his left ear. She heard his breath catch. 

“You desire.” She moved to center. She matched his wide eyed, lusting gaze. She had the most powerful man in the universe enchanted. 

She chose not to delay the inevitable any longer. 

The Princess of Altea moved forward. Eyes trained on his perfectly formed lips, she closed the gap between them and pressed her chaste lips against a God. 

Lotor had been intimate several times in his hyperextended life, yet nothing prepared him for the swirl of raw emotion he felt at the touch of his princess. She was sweetness. In the way she approached him and in the way she tasted. She made no lascivious movements, no sordid sounds, just the feel of her plush mouth against his lips was enough to get his blood boiling. He felt nothing else, only her lips. But his Galra blood demanded more. More. He drew in her bottom lip and sucked. His heightened instincts could tell she had been untouched. Oh how he yearned to suck, to mount, to bite. His fang caught in the softness, and his ears picked up a faint moan at the contact. Another surge to his groin. Pulling away from her lips was one of the most unnatural movements he ever committed. But he loved the sight of her swollen bottom lip bouncing back from his grasp. She drew in breath, looking at him as if he was the universe and not its sovereign. 

Ancients, this woman was enticing.

He cupped his hand underneath her chin, drawing her head upward once more. 

“I can taste your innocence.” he managed to breathe out. His words caused a quake to shudder through Allura’s body. His words thrilled her. She welcomed the potential loss of her virtue, eagerly. 

“I want more, princess.” 

“Then you will have it.” She whispered back, slowly drawing close, pressing lips together again. Lotor, instinctively drew towards her. 

He pulled away, amused at how hurt she looked. His hand reached up to snake in her silver locks. Experimentally, he decided to give a gentle pull, she squealed in delight. His other hand settled on her waist and began to trail upwards. He didn’t miss the way she shivered in anticipation. 

“So responsive Princess.” He whispered between them. “This pleases me.” Allura blushed prettily. “I feel your innocence as well.” 

She smiled, shyly. Giddy in his arms, she shivered from the Emperor’s intimate caress. For the first time in ages she felt right. Safe. 

“Princess,” he began, breathing becoming more erratic. “There’s something else I desire.” 

 

“Yes my Emperor. Tell me all.” Remarkably, Allura fell into her nurturing role with ease. Altean women were strong by nature, and rarely subject to submit to anything. Her mother taught her that a strong woman only submits to a stronger man, only if she loves him. The teachings held more relevance now that she was at the mercy of the Emperor’s needs. 

“Kiss me, once more.” 

She obliged him. 

Their mouths sweetly mingled for a while. The monarchs delighted in the feel of one another but Allura longed to be closer. Boldy, she pressed her mouth with slight pressure onto his lips. Her knees gilded forward to settle between his splayed legs. 

Reluctantly, the Emperor broke for air. Panting, he gathered her head in his hands. His labored breathing broke into a dazzling smile that put all of his teeth on display. He could only make out one word;

“Pure.” 

A short chaste peck came next. Allura giggled at the gesture.

“So pure.” he mused, awestruck by the sparkle in her aquamarine eyes. Allura, however felt he spoke to soon.

“Not so pure, your majesty,” Allura challenged in a saccharine whisper. A little smile curled at the ends of her mouth. She lifted a finger to her lips to suggest silence. “Don’t tell anyone.” She winked salaciously. 

She triggered something deep inside of him. His capacity for gentleman-like behavior was near its expiration. His body sprung to action before he could stop. Enormous hands roamed instead of touched. The princess’s body was even closer than before. She still had to look up into his predatory eyes that sent more shivers down her spine. 

“Is that so?” He chuckled darkly. “Well princess,” his voice darkened with every word. “You’re going to have to prove that to your Emperor.” 

“As you command.” Allura found that submission gave her quite a thrill. She had no idea what his request would be but she knew she would succumb to almost anything if he continued to look at her with those eyes and croon to her in that voice. 

“Part your lips for me princess.” He gently commanded. He heard her sweet inhalation of breath as she obliged him. 

His tongue touched hers.

Allura could not restrain her enthusiasm for the increase in intensity. She closed the gap between them, settling flush against his body. Her knees wrapped around his waist and she undulated against him, surprising herself and her lover. 

Startled, and excited, Lotor pulled away and gazed at her in amazement. The princess opened her eyes in a daze. ‘Have i done something wrong!’

“Oh, oh Lotor...I’m so sorry… that...oh, was it too much?” 

She watched his shoulders heave with silent laughter. “Oh my princess,” he chided, “My sweet,” He dragged his lips down her neck, he delighted in her shudder. “Pure” he dragged his tongue in reverse, eliciting an overwhelmingly positive response. 

“Princess.” 

She was feverish, hot, and chilled simultaneously. She thought her wild imagination could prepare her for whatever union between a man and woman could have together, but the feel of the emperor’s lips, his tongue. It was more than she could bear. 

“The way you tremble in my arms.” He ran his nose along the opposite side of her neck, absorbing her scent inside of him. Allura was panting with need. 

“It pleases me.” He whispered into her ear, licking its outer shell. 

Weakness spilled over her in waves that were building in size and force, crashing against her lower belly with every one of the Emperor’s touches. 

The pretty princess could take no more, she had to know. Mustering up the courage, she parted her swollen lips and said “Will it please the Emperor to….to take me tonight?” 

For a moment, Lotor removed his roaming hands from the side of her breast and the small of her back to cup her delicate jaw. His thumbs soothed calming circles onto her sepia skin. 

“My sweet, while I am overcome by your...seductive offer, It is your purity I crave.”

“Oh,” Her tone was soft and awed, 

“However,” His voice turned dark and sultry once more. “We have phoebes to solidify the terms of our alliance. Do not mistake my restraint for indifference princess.” 

Stealthily, Lotor pushed his body forward, taking Allura with him. Descending in a graceful arc, her back hit the mattress and her hair cascaded elegantly around her head in a halo. 

Allura tried to control her breathing but failed. Everything he did made her excited. 

“And let me clarify.” He loomed over her, baring all of his sharp teeth in a predatory smile. 

“When I take you, princess mine, I will need more than 2 vargas.”


End file.
